Of Different Times
by KingSeahawk
Summary: Naruto is thrown back into time after fighting and killing Sasuke. He meets the future Sannin and becomes the jonin sensei of three talented students while dating the hottest and most blessed woman in all of Fire Country. Find out what happens when Naruto knows the history of what is to come and how he tries to change it with the help of some new friends.


**Of Different Times- Ch. I Where am I?**

**Hey guys KingSeahawk here and this is another one of my stories for Naruto. This will be a story of Naruto being thrown back in time to the Second Great War where he meets the Sannin, and feelings for one of the Sannin grow for this mysterious blond. Naruto will have Shisui's Sharingan as his EMS along with the Amaterasu. I'll explain later.**

Naruto and Sasuke were nearing the end of their final fight at the Valley of End. Naruto using the Six Paths technique combined with Sage Mode and was in Tailed Beast Mode, fighting off Sasuke's final Susanoo. The battle ended with Naruto using a tailed beast bomb and Sasuke using a Chidori via Susanoo. The two were blasted back where Sasuke was able to get up and fight again and Naruto was still on the ground.

"Get up and fight loser." Sasuke yelled over to Naruto and he didn't move.

"Just as I thought only a loser would stay down." Sasuke said but his eyes went wide when Naruto turned to smoke. Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto have nine different Rasenshurikens charged up.

"**Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto yelled as he threw eight Rasenshurikens that had the powers of the one tailed beast to the eight tailed beast. The ninth one was a regular Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. They all hit Sasuke ultimately killing him and the explosion knocked out Naruto and sent him backwards.

**In some forest outside Konoha**

Naruto woke up to find it raining and he was in a forest.

"What the hell happened and where am I?" Naruto asked to no one.

'Kurama you there?' He asked

'**Yeah I'm here.'** Kurama responded

'**So are we asshole!'** Yelled Shukaku

'You guys are all here too!?' Naruto asked excited to know that all nine tailed beasts were with him.

'**You damn right we're here, we'll never leave you Naruto. You saved our asses from Madara Uchiha and Kaguya and Sasuke. We are forever indebted to you my friend.'** Said Son Gokū

'You know where we are, by chance?' He asked his friends

'**No idea, head for Konoha to see. We might find something of use there for once.'** Kurama said

'Right let's get going.' Naruto said as he took off and chose not to use Six Paths Sage Mode or any type of mode that enhances him so he doesn't attract any uncessecary attention.

As Naruto was going to Konoha he felt three familiar chakra signatures, two of which shouldn't even be possible. 'Is that really Pervy-Sage, Baa-chan, and Orochimaru's chakra?' Naruto thought

He got his answer quickly as three kunai shot out at him. Naruto easily deflected them with his own and dropped into a stance immediately.

"Come out whoever you are. This is no time to mess around with me. I will find you, and I will kill you if you don't." Naruto said scanning the area but really already knew where they were.

Soon three bodies came from the forest and showed themselves to be the legendary Sannin.

'**Kit we're in the past, control your emotions around these three. I know how you feel about Orochimaru, I feel the same way. And try to contain your happiness around Tsunade and Jiraiya.'** Kurama said

'Thanks Kurama, I have 100% of all of your chakras right guys?' Naruto asked and was answered with a yes.

"You know, you got some balls kid. Threatening the students of the Third Hokage like that." Jiraiya said

"Yeah well where I'm from I'm the strongest so forgive me for being so arrogant." Naruto said

"Yes well my name is-" Jiraiya started before Naruto cut him off, "I know who you are you pervert, or is it super-pervert now? You are Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade of Konoha, taught by the famous Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. You hold the Toad, Snake, and Slug contracts respectively. Each of you can only beat one but not the other making you the ultimate three-way deadlock. Jiraiya, the dead last of your class, and a major pervert." Naruto said as Jiraiya frowned and Tsunade seemed to crack a smile at the last part of Jiraiya being a pervert which warmed up Naruto on the inside.

"Though you've worked hard to equal your teammates. Orochimaru considered a genius in his class and probably thought lowly of others. Coming not from a clan you went out to prove yourself to others that even though you aren't an heir or heiress you can still kickass with hard work and dedication, much like Jiraiya. And now we come to you." Naruto looking at Tsunade and giving her a warm smile.

"Tsunade, granddaughter of the co-founder of Konoha and its first Hokage, grandniece of the Second Hokage and student of the third Hokage. You know maybe you should be the Fourth Hokage. I can tell looking at you that you set out to prove you are not just the honorable granddaughter or niece of the previous Hokage's but your own self, you want to step out of their shadows, I believe you have already done that. You also set out to prove that women aren't only extremely beautiful, as in your case of course, but very strong. You have the eyes of someone who wants to protect someone precious to them; do you have someone precious to you?" He asked making Tsunade blush a little and nodded at his question.

"My little brother Nawaki." She said as noticed that Naruto was smiling at her which was odd for her since most men just looked at her bust, she was already liking him.

"Now that we have that cleared up I need to speak with your sensei. So you can either take me to him and we can get the easy way done, or we can do the hard way and have a 'spar'." Naruto said

"Let's have that spar of yours." Orochimaru said sliding into a stance.

"One on one, two on one or three on one?" Naruto asked

They looked at each other like he was crazy but thought that he was gonna get what he asked for and the other two dropped into a stance.

"Let's get started shall we." Naruto said

**-5 minutes later-**

"Well took a little time but I managed to knock you all out." Naruto said as he picked up Tsunade bridal style, snapped a quick photo or Jiraiya and Orochimaru holding each other on the ground passed out and left with an unconscious Tsunade in his arms leaving the males on the ground.

Tsunade eventually stirred awake and Naruto noticed it immediately. "Welcome back beautiful." Naruto said as he put Tsunade down.

"I'm sure you don't want people in the village to see you being carried by a mystery man, so I'll let you walk, unless you enjoyed me carrying you." Naruto said grinning.

"Baka, let's just go and meet sensei, I'm sure he's wondering about us." Tsunade said but noticed her teammates weren't there.

"Where are Jiraiya and Orochimaru?" She asked obviously angry.

"Jiraiya and Orochimaru are having some bonding time and told me to go on ahead and bring you home." Naruto said lying.

"Fine let's just go." Tsunade said leading the way to the gates where Naruto was questioned and ANBU was about to escort him until he intervened.

"Do you think that Tsunade can't handle a little escort to the Hokage? Do you really have such little faith in a shinobi like herself?" Naruto said which made the ANBU vanish and put a smirk on her face.

Tsunade led Naruto to the office where he barged in and yelled, "HEY OLD MAN, DOES SIGNING THOSE PAPERS SUCK!?"

Tsunade sweat dropped at Naruto and slapped him in the back of the head making him fall over.

"Tsunade-chan who's your friend here?" Sarutobi asked

"Um this is…actually I never even got your name." Tsunade said turning to Naruto.

"Oh right sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his head while smiling.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." He said

"Oh well nice to meet you, now why are you here?" Sarutobi asked wondering on the inside if he really was an Uzumaki.

"You mind if we talk in private Sarutobi?" Naruto asked to which Sarutobi nodded and looked to Tsunade who got the message and stepped out.

Naruto walked to the door and slapped a privacy seal that made it impossible to hear from the outside. "What's so important that a seal is needed to be put up?" Hiruzen asked

"Look you may or may not believe me so here goes; I'm from the future where there is a fifth Hokage, in Tsunade. You died when I was twelve, and Tsunade was searched out to become the fifth Hokage. I fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War and fought for peace, and I don't know how I ended up here." Naruto said and Sarutobi just looked at him filing away everything.

"You know all of that sounds like bullshit so prove to me that you are from the future before I throw you in a cell forever." Hiruzen said narrowing his eyes.

'**Oi Kit ask him to get Mito Uzumaki. Then bring them in your deep psyche where only we tailed beasts can meet.'** Kurama said

"Is Mito Uzumaki still alive?" Naruto asked

"Yes, why?"

"She's my proof." Naruto said

"Ok, I'll have Tsunade fetch her since that is her grandmother." Hiruzen said and Naruto dropped the seal and opened the door to see Tsunade still there.

"Can I come in?" She asked

"Um not quite can you get your grandmother for me, it's a matter of life and death here." Naruto asked

"I suppose I can." Tsunade said vanishing in a swirl of leaves and reappearing with Mito.

"Tsunade-chan why am I here in Hiruzen's office, and hello Hiruzen." Mito said to which Sarutobi returned the greeting.

"Tsunade we still have matters to discuss so could you please step out for a little while, I'll still need your follow up on your mission with Jiraiya-kun and Orochimaru." Hiruzen said as Tsunade bowed and left closing the door.

"So why am I here Hiruzen I was just talking to Kushina about the Nine Tails." Mito said

"Well Naruto says he's from the future where Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage and I died when he was twelve and he fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War and I assume won it." He responded

"That is kinda unbelievable, do you have any proof young man?" Mito asked

"Of course I do Baa-chan, just grab on and I'll show you, you to Jiji." Naruto said and both could tell that Naruto meant his names in a sweet and caring way not in a condescending way like most people would say.

The two grabbed on not knowing what to expect and next thing they knew they were in Naruto's mind surrounded by the Nine Tailed Beasts.

"Naruto where are we?" Hiruzen asked

"I'll get to that in a moment I want to introduce you two to my friends, Shukaku the One Tails, Matatabi the Two Tails, Isobu the Three Tails, Son Gokū the Four Tails, Kokuō the Five Tails, Saiken the Six Tails, Chōmei the Seven Tails, Gyūki the Eight Tails or Eight-o as I like to call him, and you both all ready know Kurama the Nine Tails." Naruto said as both Mito and Sarutobi's jaws dropped.

"Explain Naruto, prove to me you're from the future." Sarutobi said

"Well if I remember my mother telling me something it was that Mito is the First Jinchuriki to Kurama, and based on what she said coming in she thinks she still has Kurama although obviously she doesn't as all of Kurama and for that fact the others are all 100% sealed in me. That's my proof." Naruto said

"Alright you've proven yourself, what do you want?" He asked

"In a second, bye guys and thanks for your help." Naruto said and received things like, 'of course' 'no problem' 'that what friends do' and other stuff.

Naruto exited his mindscape where they all looked at Naruto for what he wanted.

"Well I want to become a jonin and lead a team jiji." Naruto said

"Well luckily for you I still needed one more jonin sensei so congrats you'll be the last one. Do you have a team in mind?" Sarutobi asked

"May I see the list of graduate hopefuls?" Naruto asked to which Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a book with the name's and pictures of the students. Naruto looked at the first three and knew that was his team.

"The first three in the book." Naruto said

Hiruzen looked at the three then at him.

"What is it Hiruzen is it bad?" Mito asked

"No just interesting, that's all. He has asked for Mikoto Uchiha, Nawaki Senju, and Kushina Uzumaki." He said

"Strange group if I say so myself." Hiruzen said

"Well let me explain, I can help Nawaki show that the Senju are not dead and eventually he and Tsunade can make the ultimate brother-sister combo, Mikoto was the mother of my best friend Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. I owe it to Itachi since he helped me out after Itachi sacrificed himself for the greater good of the village, that and she's best friends with Kushina. Speaking of which I can help her tame the Nine Tails chakra that we can put in her if you don't mind." Naruto said

"How can Kushina control the Nine Tails if you hold it?" Hiruzen asked

"Well Mito-baa-chan still has the same amount of chakra from the Nine Tails in her so if we were to extract just the Nine Tails charka and inject it into Kushina she will be able to control the chakra in due time." Naruto said

"No one has ever controlled the Nine Tails chakra I mean how would you be able to accomplish this?" She asked

"Because I already did." Naruto said

"Show us." Hiruzen said and Naruto nodded, stood up clapped his hands together and was in his first form (Without the cloak and everything, the form when he just took Kurama's chakra).

"Amazing." They both said

"Yeah and that's only the first form." Naruto said powering down.

"Now can I get those three or not?" Naruto asked

"Of course, what team number do you want to be?" Hiruzen asked

"Squad 7." Naruto said grinning

'He would be perfect for Tsunade.' Mito thought

"Well if that's all then here's your flak jacket, headband in black, I.D., keys to your new apartment, and I will bring up your account in a few days, until then use mine." Hiruzen said

"Or I can use Jiraiya's. It'll teach him not to peep on women." Naruto said

'Oh yes! Tsunade and this boy are perfect for each other.' Mito thought as she imagined little blonde grandchildren with blue or brown eyes and whisker marks. 'Kawii!' She thought

"So when do teams get assigned?" Naruto asked

"One week from now. Good luck Naruto." Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded and opened the door to let out Mito who let Tsunade return her home before giving her report.

"So where are Jiraiya-kun and Orochimaru now?" He asked to which Tsunade just turned her head to Naruto.

"Those two are having a man to man bonding exercise." Naruto explained

Hiruzen just sighed and shook his head. "Tsunade you're dismissed Naruto stay here I forgot to give you something." Sandaime said

Tsunade bowed to her sensei before leaving. "Naruto here's a map to your apartment. You may leave now." He said rubbing his temples.

"Later Jiji, oh wait I could use 100 ryo right now if you don't mind." Naruto said

"I won't even ask, here." Hiruzen said before Naruto left with a fox like grin.

"Oi Tsunade, wait up." Naruto yelled chasing after her.

Tsunade turned around to see Naruto running up to her. "Hey what's up?" She asked

"Not much, just wondered if you wanted to go gamble a bit then maybe get some sake after we get some money." Naruto said

"You're on." Tsunade said putting her terrible luck on the line.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Naruto could be seen walking out of the casino with five silver briefcases filled with the winnings he just piled up. Tsunade was close behind amazed at how much he won in such little time.

The two eventually went to the bar seeing the sun set and they grabbed a booth together and turned many eyes. "How are you so good at gambling?" She asked as she had never seen someone leave that casino with that much money. It's actually rare to see someone leave with more than what they walked in with, and Naruto destroyed it starting with one ryo and ending up with 20 million ryo in each briefcase giving him 100 million total.

"I guess I'm just that good." He said "Why is everyone looking at us?" He asked a little uncomfortable.

"Because you're the first guy not on my team I'm willingly let sit with me and you got 100 million ryo from the hardest casino in town." She said

"Do they not like me?" He asked

"No way to know for sure." She responded

"Yes there is, watch." He said as he stood up on the table and yelled out to the packed bar. "HEY EVERYONE…DRINKS ON ME!" Everyone started going nuts, the music got louder, people were dancing harder and drinks were going everywhere.

"How'd I do?" He asked to Tsunade who only laughed at his antics.

"Well you definitely got on about 200 people's good side." She said laughing.

"Sir who's account does this go on?" Asked a waiter.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, and he responded, "Put it on Jiraiya of the Sannin's account, he won't mind at all." Naruto said and looked back at Tsunade who could only laugh.

"Come on." Naruto said holding out his hand and Tsunade took it before he whisked her away to the dance floor where the music changed to "Rest of My Life by Ludacris ft. Usher and David Guetta". The song was going hard and when it got to a certain part people started jumping up and down and where losing their minds. Naruto's hair was drenched from different drinks getting in his hair and he was shaking his head around whipping it off and just letting loose.

At this time the Second Great Ninja War (SGNW) was going on but Naruto made them all forget about it and let loose. Eventually the bar that should only hold 200 people was holding 1500 ninja and civilians going nuts and with drinks everywhere, music blasting and everyone was having a good time. The bar ended up turning into a club. Naruto instantly knew this was his place to be besides Ichiraku and when he saw Tsunade let her hair down he instantly fell in love with her.

"What's all this?" Jiraiya asked

"No idea, but I could hear the music from my house clearly. They've been repeating the same song for 3 hours." Said a man with white hair in a ponytail.

"Well let's check it out Sakumo, the bar hasn't been like this since before the war." Jiraiya said to the man who would become Kakashi's father.

The two went in and saw people going crazy and just having a good time and forgetting about the worries of the outside world. For now this was their time and they planned to spend it like they wanted to.

Jiraiya and Sakumo found a booth surprisingly and ordered some drinks. Jiraiya was looking around for a woman or two, maybe a few to snag so he could sleep with them. Orochimaru then came in to check out what all the noise was for and saw Jiraiya and the White Fang and sat with them.

"Who started all of this, I haven't seen this in years." Orochimaru asked

"No idea we just got here a little while ago." Jiraiya responded

"Hey guys is that Tsunade over there dancing with another guy?" Sakumo asked and his two teammates whipped their heads in the direction Sakumo pointed and saw the young man from earlier with alcohol drenched hair dancing with Tsunade.

Just as they were about to say something Tsunade and Naruto made eye contact before Tsunade grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him in for a kiss which Naruto happily returned.

"No fucking way!" Jiraiya said impressed with this new guy and surprised.

"Did she just?" Orochimaru said

"I think so." Finished Sakumo

Naruto and Tsunade started to make out on the dance floor ignoring everyone and the alcohol flying through the air. Naruto and Tsunade broke apart and Naruto turned to the DJ and spun his index finger around telling him to keep repeating the song. Naruto then led Tsunade off the dance floor with her latched to his arm. Naruto spotted her teammates and another man that looked familiar but he couldn't quite pin him and decided to join them.

"Hey Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sakumo. I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki." She said as she sat on his lap and gave him a deep kiss.

Some drinks came to the table and the group of five just chatted and mostly asked Naruto questions. The "party" lasted until one in the morning with people passed out all over the floors, tables, chairs, bar, stage, everywhere. You could smell alcohol and vomit in the air and this was when the Sannin, White Fang, and Naruto decided to leave. They said their goodbyes and Naruto was walking side by side with Tsunade and his shirt and jacket were off thanks to being soaked in all sorts of alcohol but he didn't mind and Tsunade loved it. She was able to just drool over how chiseled he was.

"Hey Tsunade could I crash at your place for the night?" He asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Um sure but why, not that I don't mind my boyfriend coming home or anything." She said

"Well I should probably get my clothes washed but I doubt the place has gotten heat, water, and electricity up there yet, so I just thought maybe I could spend the night with you after our crazy first date." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head making Tsunade blush even more at how he looked.

"You call that our first date!?" She says

"Hell yeah! Was that not fun to you? I mean did you see how happy everyone was!?" He said with the biggest grin ever.

"Yeah I saw how happy everyone was. You seem to have that effect you even made Orochimaru laugh for the first time in a while when the waiter came back with Jiraiya's bill. I think those three already like you." She said leaning into his 6'1" frame.

He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer and said to her. "Imagine what we'll tell our kids when they ask us about our first date and how we met." He said chuckling which made Tsunade blush at the thought that he wanted to have kids and start a family with her and then laughed with him at if they got the chance to do that later on in the future.

"Oh and I got you a little present Nade-chan." Naruto said pulling out a picture.

"What's this?" She asked

"Remember when I said Jiraiya and Orochimaru went to have a bonding experience?" He asked her to which she nodded not really putting the pieces together.

"Well that is their bonding exercise right there." He said pointing to the picture of Orochimaru with his head on Jiraiya's left peck with his left arm over Jiraiya's body and Jiraiya's left arm around Orochimaru's body making it look like he is pulling him in.

Tsunade's eyes went wide realizing what she could do with information like this. "Naru-kun, you realize we can blackmail Jiraiya and Orochimaru and Sensei into what we want because of this?" She asked

"Of course I do that's why you'll keep it. For the both of us and the money I won. A fifth will go to you, to me and to Nawaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Kushina Uzumaki will also get a fifth each." Naruto said at which Tsunade had tears in her eyes for Naruto's thoughtfulness towards Nawaki even though he hadn't met the soon to be genin.

"I think Nawaki's home already so if we see him I'd like to introduce you two to each other and you can give him the money." Tsunade said as they approached her apartment.

"I will." Naruto said as she unlocked the door and he opened it for her to enter first.

The room was dark and when the door closed a light turned on that neither of the adults flipped on.

"Hey sister, a little late to be out don't you think?" He said teasing her not registering the other young man that towers over his sister.

"Nee-chan who's this guy?" He asked

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend and possibly your brother-in-law. Show some respect." She said giving Naruto a peck on the cheek before hugging Nawaki which he gladly returned.

"Nice to meet you Nawaki." Naruto said grinning

"Yeah we'll see about that." Nawaki replied narrowing his eyes.

"Well you may not trust me now but what if I gave you a present?" Naruto asked

"Maybe, maybe. Depends on what is." Nawaki said

"Well here you go." Naruto said putting one of the briefcases on the table and sliding it to him.

"What's this a briefcase?" He asked

"Open it up Nawaki." Came his sister's voice from the kitchen.

He did as she said as his eyes grew ten times their size. "What is this?" He asked Naruto.

"Your share of the winnings I got earlier. Tsunade got her share, I have mine and your two teammates will get theirs in a couple of days." Naruto said grinning down at Nawaki.

"Onii-chan-sensei's the best!" Nawaki yelled and tackled Naruto to the ground and hugged him.

"I give you permission to date my sister." He said

"Thanks otouto." Naruto said ruffling his spiky brown hair.

Nawaki then got up hugged his sister and ran to his room with the money and Naruto yelled to him. "Just remember Nawaki that money isn't for you to spend. I'll take you to the bank tomorrow and we'll put it in your account ok?"

"OK ONII-CHAN!" He yelled back making Naruto smile.

"So where will I sleep Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked

"With me in my bed of course, but no funny business. You try sticking your dick in my pussy and you won't have a girlfriend or dick in the morning understood mister." She said glaring at him to which he could only gulp and nod in fear of doing something wrong.

Tsunade smiled and went to bed testing Naruto by swaying her hips in the right way. Naruto almost had a nose bleed but got in under control until Tsunade stepped it up a notch.

She took off her top leaving her in a red bra. She undid her pants and bent down as she took them off showing off her teenage ass to Naruto. She threw her clothes aside then undid the bra, threw that aside. She walked to the bed before turning around giving Naruto a full view and a full out nose bleed sending him crashing into the kitchen, which made Tsunade giggle.

Naruto quickly recovered and stripped off his pants leaving him in only his boxers and hopped in with her. Naruto pulled her in close to share their warmth and he didn't cop a feel which was two points plus a few more bonus points in Tsunade's book and she fell asleep with a smile just like Naruto did.

**-Next Morning-**

The next morning Nawaki got up early and came into his sister's room to wake her up but saw her sleeping on top of Naruto and decided to get ready for the academy and left quietly so as not to disturb the two blondes.

2 hours later at 10 A.M. Naruto started to wake up and was going to sit up but felt a weight on his chest. He opens his eyes to see Tsunade on top on him, but still off to the side a little bit. Naruto didn't know what to do so he just fell back asleep.

Another 30 minutes later and you could hear banging on the door which woke up Naruto who was able to get out of bed without waking up Tsunade replacing himself with a shadow clone.

Naruto walked to the door in nothing but boxers and opened it not happy about being woken up. "What…the hell…do you want? I was sleeping just now." Naruto said obviously pissed off.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing at Tsunade's place?" Jiraiya asked

"Did you fuck her? Fuck real good didn't ya? That's my boy." Jiraiya said laughing.

"No I didn't fuck Tsunade you pervert we just went to bed after the party." Naruto said

"Sure ya did, now anyways is Tsunade up?" Jiraiya asked

"No why?" Naruto replied

"Because she's over two hours late to our training, she was the one who scheduled it." Jiraiya said

"Naruto-kun who is it?" They heard

"It's Jiraiya, says something about missing training." Naruto said leaning on his forearm on the doorpost while his other hand is on the door handle.

Tsunade put on a robe and walked to the front and wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso, and Naruto then brought his arm down and around her shoulder bringing her in closer.

"Jiraiya can we reschedule for tomorrow? Naruto's antics at the bar has made me really tired and I don't even know if I'm having a hangover or not." Tsunade said

"Yeah I can but it's Orochimaru that may have a problem. Well whatever the case I'll let him know." Jiraiya said leaving the two alone.

The week went along fine with no real big events taking place, other than Naruto getting ready to lead a his own team and having Nawaki put his money in his account.

**Hokage Office**

"Oi Jiji I want to give my team the bell test." Naruto said

"Well ok here's the bells. Just don't overdo it Naruto. I don't need an angry Mito, or Tsunade because of something you did." Hiruzen said as he tossed the bells.

Naruto vanished in a swirl of flames leaving a Hokage with a migraine coming on. "Why the hell did I take this job?" He asked himself. "Oh right sensei made me the next Hokage."

**Academy**

Naruto was waiting outside of the Academy room that held his team and listened for his team to be called for their individual test. When he heard their names he opened the door to peek in and see them. He was very pleased with what he saw, especially Mikoto seeing as she had a fully matured Sharingan in her right eye and two tomoe in her left eye.

Naruto was so focused he didn't notice the presence of another jonin come up to him. "Hey are you the new guy?" She asked

Naruto turned to her and almost had a nosebleed. The woman in front of her was very sexy, like she could put up a really good challenge to Tsunade for who's sexier. She had long raven black hair, charcoal eyes that pulled you in, a face of an angel, a generous bust at a DD-cup compared to Tsunade's still growing F-cup. She had curves in all the right places, beautiful long, sexy legs, and an ass in perfect proportion to her body and it was big and firm.

"Um, yeah, Naruto Uzumaki." He said introducing himself.

"You're Tsunade's boyfriend then huh?" She asked to which Naruto just nodded.

"Um who are you if I may ask?" Naruto asked

"My name is Misuke Uchiha, older sister of Mikoto Uchiha." She said proudly and showed off her fully matured Sharingan.

"Well I got your little sister on my team as well as Nade-chan's little brother Nawaki and Mikoto's best friend Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said

"Work my sister hard for me. She thinks just because she unlocked her Sharingan last week and it came out to be a 3,2 combo that she's a badass or some shit." Misuke said

"Don't worry I have the perfect test for them, which I know they'll pass." Naruto said, "I chose this team on purpose, I know that Mikoto already has a Fire affinity but I want to see if she holds any other elements. Nawaki has Water, Earth, and Fire thanks to being a Senju which are known for their Water and Earth, and Fire because of Fire country. Kushina though is a mystery, I think she may have a Wind affinity like myself but I have no idea. I'm honestly hoping your sister gets a Lightning affinity as well so this team can easily defend against any element unless it's against a kekkei genkai user like myself." Naruto continued

"You have a kekkei genkai?" Misuke asked surprised and thought to herself, 'I need to spar with him to see what he's got. My Sharingan says he barely has Jonin reserves but his kekkei genkai make me believe otherwise. You picked an interesting one Tsunade-chan.'

Eventually the other sensei's came and were waiting to be let in. The sensei could sense all of the jonins and decided to let them in. They each came in according to their squad number and Naruto ended up being somewhere in the beginning-middle.

The sensei started to introduce the jonins and Kushina and Mikoto dozed off until they heard a name that was too familiar at least the last name was.

"Squad 7 will be led by jonin sensei Naruto Uzumaki. Squad 8 will be led by Jiraiya of the Sannin." The sensei said and went down the rest of the line.

"Kushina did sensei just say that blonde hair guy is an Uzumaki?" Mikoto asked

"Yeah I think so. I hope I get on his team he looks so strong and he's kinda cute don't cha think Miko-chan?" Kushina asked and Mikoto decided to tease her friend a bit.

"Does Kushina-chan have a crush on Naruto-sensei?"

"Shut up I know you think he's cute. I mean look at those eyes, and the whisker marks. He's cute but seems like he has that wild side with that hair of his." Kushina said

"I guess you're right Kushi-chan." Mikoto admitted

"Now attention students I will call out your team assignments, follow your sensei to wherever they wants you to meet them." Said the class sensei

Naruto decided to call out his team interrupting the teacher. "Squad 7 meet me on the roof. Nawaki Senju, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto said vanishing in steam.

The three immediately got up and left to the roof. The teacher went through the rest while Naruto waited for his new team.

The three soon got up to the roof where Naruto was leaning up against the railing. The genin sat on the railing and just waited. Naruto looked at them and said, "My first opinion about you all in a whole, is I like you." Naruto said smiling.

"Now we will start with introductions so we know each other better. You first." He pointed to Nawaki.

"Could you show us how to do it sensei?" Mikoto asked

"I suppose, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, Tsunade-chan, Ninjutsu, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama; along with my precious people. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, those who look down on others because they were born a little better off and any Uchiha with a stick up their ass. My dream is to start a family and become Hokage. My hobbies are training, pranking, especially Uchiha elders, and spending time with my Tsunade-chan." Naruto said choosing not to pull a Kakashi.

"You're up." He said to Nawaki.

"Ok my name is Nawaki Senju and I'm 16. My likes are my sister and training. My dislikes are perverts and rapists and those with a pole up their ass. My dream is to become Hokage and to continue what my grandfather started. My hobbies are being with my sister and training." Nawaki said

Naruto nodded in approval then looked to Mikoto. "You're up Miko-chan." He said knowing that it would get her flustered.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha and I am also 16; my likes are training, my sister, my clan, and Kushina-chan. My dislikes are the clan elders trying to marry me off to Fugaku-teme, and people who make fun of Kushina. My dream is to start a family with the one I love and change the Uchiha; my hobbies are training and being with my older sister." Mikoto said smiling and Naruto cracked one of his own and nodded in approval.

"Ok Shina-chan your turn." He said making Kushina blush.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki like the other two I'm 16. My likes are Mikoto-chan, ramen, training, my clan. My dislikes are my hair, people who make fun of me, the amount of time it takes to cook ramen, my dream is to start a family and be a well known kunoichi, my hobbies are training, beating up people who make fun of me, and pranking others." Kushina said and Naruto couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face.

"Ok now that we know each other I want to see what element you have. I know this is a chunin skill but once we get through the first stage of your training that will become your training until I feel you are ready to move on to more challenging things. Now I have a slip of paper here that is special to chakra. Just channel your chakra and we'll see what you have." Naruto said

Nawaki went first and a third got damp, a third got turned to dust, and the last third turned to ash. Naruto nodded then looked at Mikoto. She channeled chakra and half the paper incinerated to ash and the other crumpled. 'Just what I thought.' Naruto thought, Kushina went last but before she could Naruto stopped her. "Kushina take my hand please." Naruto said and she did do.

**Deep Psyche**

Kushina stood in front of all nine tailed beasts and was frightened by them. After introduction the tailed beasts made Kushina fist bump with them she was now like Naruto minus having, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang chakra.

Kushina was now in the real world after Naruto told her to never tell anyone what she saw. Kushina channeled chakra into the paper and it cut in four slips. Each one turned to one of the five elements, besides wind, and then the one that turned to Earth became magnetic and flew to the railing and stuck there, the damp slip turned to mist and just hung there, the one turned to ash heated up again and became lava that didn't burn Kushina.

"Sensei what does all of that mean?" Mikoto asked

"It means she has chakra similar to my own which is good. I'll be training you as your sensei then after practice we'll work on your elements. That goes for you two as standing options, you two can stay after training to work on your elements or you can leave, but Kushina doesn't have a choice since you'll be targeted once word gets out meaning you tell no one about each other's chakra natures. So Kushina no one can know about yours besides myself and obviously your teammates, and those I feel wouldn't tell a soul. Mikoto the only one who may know about yours is your direct family, but for now don't tell them about this. Nawaki only Tsunade and this team here may know, understood guys?" Naruto asked and received nods.

"Good. Now be here at 8 A.M. for your genin test. And don't eat breakfast; you'll just loose it all." Naruto said and vanished in steam.

"Ok so you guys want to go get some food and talk over our plan against Naruto-sensei?" Kushina asked

"Sure." Said both of her teammates.

"Alright to Ichiraku's then." Kushina said leading them to her favorite ramen stand.

'Now I know why I love ramen so much.' Thought Naruto with a smile as he watched from another building as they took off.

**Ichiraku**

The three soon to be genin sat down and went over their strengths with each other.

"Ok so let's have a recap of what just happened. I have chakra like Naruto-sensei, Mikoto you have Fire and Lightning, and Nawaki you have Water, Earth, and Fire. So we have all five elements but are limited in our jutsus right?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, I only know a couple of fire style moves, and no lightning style, it's rare for and Uchiha to have a double affinity with that specific combo of fire and lightning." Mikoto said

'But you are Sasuke's future mother, so it isn't all that rare Mikoto.' Naruto said to himself looking down at his students from a building.

"I knew about probably having earth and water from my grandfather and granduncle but I never knew I had a fire style. I do know a couple in each element besides fire, though, so that makes three of the elements. What about you Kushina, do you know any?" Nawaki asked

"Well the Uzumaki were known were having a 50/50 chance of getting Wind, Water, or both since we live on an island, so I did learn one of each just in case, but I've never practiced them since I had no idea I had both, but now my chakra is like sensei's making my training even harder." Kushina said

'This is only the beginning, Kushina.' Naruto thought no longer thinking of her as his mother but another girl who will be on his team once they pass.

"So I think we should work as a team, what do you guys think?" Mikoto asked and this sort of surprised Naruto.

"The first Uchiha that I know besides Itachi to not be stuck up and proud about themselves, I can see why Kushina likes her so much." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Just after he finished the Hokage appeared behind and Naruto wasn't startled at all. "What do need old man?" Naruto said in a happy tone.

"I just thought I should visit you and tell you that Tsunade and her teammates will head out to Ame in two weeks. I thought you should join them. And yes your team will accompany them. You have an Uchiha who has nearly mastered her Sharingan, a Senju with a strong chance at the Mokuton bloodline, and then Kushina with her special Uzumaki chakra. I believe that out of every genin team you somehow put together the best one." Hiruzen said chuckling.

"If you don't mind I'm about to see if my team is going to pass or not, oh and there is one other thing I must show you after my team finishes their meal." Naruto said never taking his eyes of his team.

"And what would that be?" The Hokage asked

"My eyes, I'm from the future but my eyes are from my personal past." Naruto said

"Well then we shall wait for now." Hiruzen said

Back with his team they were already becoming closer finding out the other's strengths and weaknesses. "So how should we approach sensei guys?" Nawaki asked

"As a team, that our best chance against a jonin." Mikoto said

"I think Mikoto is right, as a team we stand a better chance against him." Kushina said

"Then it's settled we attack and defend as a team." Nawaki said as they paid their meals, said their thanks and left.

"Well did they pass?" Asked the Hokage chuckling already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah. Get three headbands ready and I'll take them home with me. Tsunade-chan knows the best place to hide stuff from Nawaki." Naruto said, "Let's go to your office. I wouldn't want any prying ears to listen in on us." Naruto said as he did a lightning shunshin to the office and the Hokage with a regular smoke shunshin.

**Hokage Office**

Naruto walked to a wall and put up a compound seal. It was a combination of a privacy and mute seal. The privacy would make it to where no one can get in unless taken down by the user. The mute seal made it impossible to hear from the outside in.

"What kind of seal is that Naruto? I've never seen it before." Hiruzen asked very curious to where Naruto picked it up.

"Well I did learn seals when I was younger and that is my own creation. It's a compound seal but I'll get to that later. My eyes are the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. It was given to me by Mikoto's future first son Itachi." Naruto started, "I'll start from the beginning so it isn't confusing. Itachi was born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha; he was best friends with Shisui Uchiha. When I was six the Uchiha planned a coup d'état against you. Shisui and Itachi were totally against it and hated their clan for being so stupid. Your future plan was to have Shisui use his one of a kind genjutsu, thanks to his Mangekyō Sharingan, known as Kotoamatsukami. It allows the user to manipulate the target to think whatever and say whatever the user wants them to. Before Shisui was about to go into the last meeting for the coup plan, and use the genjutsu, someone close to you interfered with Shisui." Naruto said

"Who?" Was all Hiruzen asked.

"Danzo Shimura. He took Shisui's right eye and used it as his own. Let me ask you this before I move on. Does Danzo have his right arm cover and his right eye covered?" Naruto asked

"Why yes he does, what do you mean by this?" Hiruzen asked

"So he's already started." Naruto said

"What? What did he start?"

"He's collecting Sharingan. Ten on his right arm and one in his right eye. He has already injected Hashirama's cells into him already then." Naruto said disgusted.

"He must be disposed of now. I can kill him with my Sharingan and even get the eyes back and return them to the clan head if you want." Naruto said

"Well all your evidence points in the right direction and I trust you with my life Naruto, so I'll trust your judgment. Your mission to kill Danzo and return the eyes to the clan head will be a SS-Ranked mission. This type has never been done before. Good luck, and is there anything else with the story you should tell me?" He asked

"Well it's a story that leads to me being here so I'll tell you that Itachi also gave me the ability of Amaterasu and Susanoo in my eyes. I have Shisui's eyes with his abilities and Itachi's as well. That's all old man, I think I should head home, Nawaki and Tsunade are probably waiting for me. Later." Naruto said taking off the seal and vanishing in water.

**Tsunade Apartment**

Naruto opened the door and Tsunade was there to greet him with a kiss and hug. "So how was your day Naru-kun?" Tsunade asked

"Fine, talked with the team, and met with the Hokage and came back here. The meeting was long though. And I've been given an SS-Ranked mission." Naruto said

"What is it?" Tsunade asked with fear in her eyes for her lover.

"I have to k-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Nawaki making his presence known.

"Good you're finally here, the food's ready come on Onii-chan." Nawaki said pulling Naruto as he looked back to Tsunade and mouthed to her. _Talk when we go to bed_.

Tsunade nodded and joined them for dinner and they ate to their heart's content. After dinner Nawaki was trying to stay awake but failing seeing as his head kept dropping and rising up to stay awake.

Naruto picked Nawaki up and put him in bed much to Tsunade's delight. Naruto then went to the master bedroom with Tsunade where they resumed their talk with Naruto stoking her hair as she lay naked in bed with him in boxers.

"I have to kill Danzo, he's stolen Sharingan and implanted them into his right arm thanks to somehow having your grandfather's DNA." Naruto said

"That bastard! He took his DNA and implanted it into himself!?" She said getting very angry.

"Yeah I think his goal is to try and control the Nine Tails in Kushina-chan." Naruto said lying to Tsunade, knowing that Kushina merely possesses the chakra that will grow on its own time.

"Well let's worry about that later and get some sleep Naruto, and I need to ask you something but in the morning." Tsunade said as they shared one last searing kiss before Tsunade rolled over and snuggled into his chest with her back and Naruto snuggled his face into her neck so he could breathe in her scent and maybe change his dreams with just the scent.

"I love you Tsu-chan."

"I love you too Naru-kun."

They said before letting sleep take over them.

**Next Day**

The next day Naruto woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon and eggs. Naruto got up and went out of the room to see Tsunade in just a shirt and panties.

'Hey, isn't that one of my shirts?' Naruto thought to himself but shrugged it off and crept up behind Tsunade where he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful." Naruto whispered

"Morning Naruto." She said back.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?" He questioned

"Why don't we let Nawaki eat and leave before we talk, kay?" She asked politely.

"Anything for you Tsu-chan." Naruto said taking a seat at the table.

"NAWAKI, get your ass up for breakfast!" Yelled Tsunade at her little brother who dragged himself into the dining area.

"I'm up, nii-chan." He said yawning and sitting down.

"Nawaki after breakfast go and fetch Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan, okay. Tsunade and I have some important business to discuss." Naruto said

"Alright sensei." Nawaki said and ate his food quickly before cleaning up and heading out with that huge grin of his that reminded Naruto of his own.

"Ok so what's up Tsunade?" Naruto asked looking at her as she sat down across from him at the table.

"It's about your mission." She said "Why did sensei give this to you?" She continued

"Tsunade, there is something you need to know first before I explain this to you." Naruto said looking down at the table.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked not liking where this was going by the look on his face.

"**Yes kit, what the hell are you going to say?"** Kurama asked

'She needs to know I'm from the future. If I don't tell her now she may never forgive me and I won't either.' He responded to the fox spirit.

"**Do as you please, though I don't think this is a good idea."** He said before going back to sleep.

"Tsunade you know about Kushina being the next jinchuriki of the Nine Tails right?" Naruto asked

"Of course Mito-baa-chan is going to give it to her." Tsunade replied confused on where he was going with this.

"Well that's not really true because I'm already the jinchuriki to the Nine Tails." Naruto said

There was dead silence before Tsunade started to yell at him. "DO YOU THIS IS A JOKE NARUTO?! KUSHINA WILL BE SCORNED BECAUSE OF THIS BURDEN, AND YOU MAKE LIGHT OF THIS? HOW DARE YOU!" Tsunade was going to continue but felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Naruto with his eyes closed but smiling.

"Then let me show you, Tsunade." Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

When Naruto opened his eyes the two were now in his deep psyche with the tailed beasts.

"I'm actually the jinchuriki to all the tailed beasts. And I have complete control over Kurama's chakra. Kurama please introduce yourself." Naruto said

"**It's nice to see you once again Tsunade."** Kurama said and the other tailed beasts introduced themselves to her as well.

"Naruto, you really are the jinchuriki to all the tailed beasts?" She asked

"Yeah, you're not scared of me are you?" He asked as he was actually scared that Tsunade might kick him out, break up with him and never want anything to do with him again for all eternity.

"Of course not Naruto, you said it yourself. You wanted to have kids with me, and I feel the same way." Tsunade said hugging him and burying her head in his chest as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Tsunade, let's go. Goodbye everyone!" Naruto said waving to them and they waved back before they were back in his apartment.

"Tsunade what I showed you is a SSS-Rank secret. You are only the third person who knows about them the others are the Hokage, and Mito-baa. Now to move on I'm from the future." Naruto said

"How can you be from the future?" Tsunade asked

"Well you remember Kurama saying 'It's nice to see you once again.'?" Naruto asked

"Yeah so." Tsunade responded

"That's because you meet him later in the future from where I'm from. I can also prove it by your next mission. It will be to Ame, you along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru will encounter three orphans. One girl with amber eyes and blue hair. A boy with wild orange hair like mine and brown eyes. The third is a boy with red hair and purple eyes. Their names are Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato respectively. I fought them and defeated them when they invaded Konoha and literally made Konoha a crater in the ground. You are the Fifth Hokage from my time as well and I won the First Hokage's necklace from you in a bet." Naruto said

Tsunade just sat there trying to process all of the information that she was just fed in seconds. "It's still hard to believe Naruto." Tsunade said

"Then let me show you." Naruto said as he put a hand on her and projected memories into her mind. He showed her their first meeting in his life, her becoming Hokage, attacks from Akatsuki, the Fourth Great War, and most importantly Nawaki's death. Tsunade was shaken seeing Nawaki's death and was on the verge of tears.

"Why, why would you show me that?" She asked

"Because I need you to know that now that I'm here I won't let Nawaki die. I promise, that is a big reason if not the only one why I chose him. And I promise nothing like the war you saw will happen as long as I live." Naruto said

"I trust you Naruto. Please don't let Nawaki die, if anything prevent that from happening again, I can't live through it twice." Tsunade said crying into his chest.

"I'll send a fox to the old man letting him know you need a little vacation with pay." Naruto said summoning a beautiful pearl color fox that's fur shimmered in the light like crystal reflecting the light.

"Hey boss, what you need?" Asked the fox.

"Pearl, just who I wanted, I need you to deliver this to the old man, and make sure he reads the letter and sees the picture, don't come back without a response." Naruto said and the fox nodded taking the envelope and vanishing in thin air.

30 seconds later Pearl came back with an answer. "Old man agreed really fast, says anytime you need payed vacation just ask. You owe me a pound a steak next time Naruto." Pearl said before vanishing.

"Well we got a week for ourselves. I got to go for now but after training we can go to the movies or something." Naruto said as Tsunade nodded.

"Oh actually I need to borrow you for training." Naruto said as Tsunade gave him a confused look. "Just meet me at training ground 7 in 45. Love you, bye." Naruto said crumbling to dust.

**Training Ground 7- 10 A.M.**

Naruto saw his team sleeping under the tree and decided to pull a prank on them. He moved Nawaki in the middle of the two girls and moved his arms so Nawaki's arms were now around the two girls' shoulders.

"Oh I so love my team." Naruto said taking a picture.

"ALRIGHT WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Naruto said yelling at the top of his lungs startling his team to wake up and the girls immediately pounded Nawaki into the ground for him wrapping his arms around them without their consent of permission to do so.

"Ok guys I have a special treat for you today." Naruto said as his team's eyes grew wide. "Is it a high ranking mission sensei?" Asked Kushina

"No, after a little training and chakra control you will all do 10 D ranks for the day. This will help increase your teamwork faster since most teams start with 1 of 2 the first day, you will have a huge advantage over them because of this. So no complaining." Naruto said to his team which groaned in response.

Naruto then started their training that lasted 3 hours of nonstop fighting. Tsunade showed up at her requested time and watched for 2 hours and 15 minutes while her boyfriend sparred with his team for training.

All the time she was watching she was amazed at how fluidly he moved when doing only taijutsu. His ninjutsu was off the charts and he didn't show any genjutsu abilities he was obviously very strong and holding back a lot from what she could see.

"OK now that Tsunade is here she will teach you guys what she knows so far in medical ninjutsu." Naruto said and left Tsunade to teach them while Naruto shunshined to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage Office**

"Hey old man, can you give me 10 D-rank missions for my team?" Naruto said

"Um I only have 10 left, Naruto. What about the other teams?" Hiruzen asked

"Screw them; let them get a day off while my team gets 10 out of the way. The sooner they learn teamwork the faster they will be ready for the chunin exams once the war is over." Naruto said

"Besides you said my team has a C-rank mission two weeks from now right?" Naruto said

"Yes, it has actually been upgraded from a standard war-time C-rank of infiltration, to a war-time B-rank, which means, Recon and assassination if necessary. If you do need to assassinate it will be upgraded to a war-time A-rank, if you face any higher level shinobi it becomes an S-rank regardless of what happens." Hiruzen said in a deathly serious tone.

"I understand." Naruto replied

"Good, here they are 10 D-ranks. Have fun." He said chuckling.

"Oh they will." Naruto said and vanished in sand.

**Training Ground 7**

Tsunade ran through the basics of medical ninjutsu with the teens while Naruto took care of business. Naruto came back to find that Tsunade finished speaking with them and were just waiting for Naruto.

"Ok guys I've got 10 missions for you. The first three are painting a house, repairing and repainting the fence, and then fixing up a roof. After that I'll take you out for ramen and then you'll knock out the next 7 before we start with elemental training since the academy did teach you tree walking I assume, yes?" Naruto asked and received nods.

"Good then get going I'll be watching you guys from a distance." Naruto said tossing them the three scrolls with the addresses and employers and then vanished in lava with Tsunade.

"What the hell was that!?" She yelled

"A shunshin I made because of my kekkei genkai. Like it?" He asked grinning that fox like grin.

"Actually that's pretty cool." Tsunade replied smiling up at him.

Naruto sat down against the trunk of a tree and waved Tsunade over to him. She sat down between his legs and leaned back against him.

His team arrived and they watched in comfortable silence as they painted the whole house and got yelled at by the owner of the piece of property.

"I can't believe I'm teaching 16 year old teenagers and I'm only 18." Naruto said

"That just means you'll be able to connect to them better." Tsunade replied with her eyes closed as she tried to drift off to sleep.

**2 Hours Later- Noon**

2 hours later found team 7 exhausted from their missions. After painting the house, repairing the fence and painting it, then fixing up the roof, they had Ichiraku ramen which apparently was new for Konoha. The next set of missions was plucking weeds all around the house, plating a garden, and digging a ditch for an outdoor pool. The next set would be helping the elderly with groceries, help an old man move into his new house, clean up an apartment for an old woman. The last one was hell for them, they had to retrieve the devil cat known as Bora. They all had scratched on them and were breathing heavily on the training field looking up at the sky.

"Alright before we go to elemental training I want you guys to learn a lesson. It is true that those who break the rules are considered scum, but those who would turn their back on even one of their friends is even worse than scum. I don't know about you three but I don't want to be worse than scum. Just remember this for your entire ninja career." Naruto said

Tsunade was shocked hearing this because she always grew up hearing the notion that the mission comes first, not your teammates or friends. The three genin just looked on in awe.

"Now with that being said **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto said and created three clones.

"These three clones will work one on one with you guys helping you out. He will make sure you get complete control before moving on, don't get discouraged if your teammate gets it before you, use it as motivation to better yourself to be their equal. We have a B-rank mission in two weeks and you guys need to be prepared. Four days before the mission we will work on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu in that order. So one day of nothing but ninjutsu, one day of nothing but taijutsu and the same for genjutsu, after the genjutsu day you will have a mandatory hot spring day to relax your body before the mission. Tsunade and I have to talk with the Hokage so don't kill my clones, please guys, especially you Shina-chan." Naruto said and vanished with Tsunade before Kushina could yell at him.

Kushina was taken to a tree and the clone took off all of the leaves and put them in a bag, took one out and gave it to Kushina. "You must cut the leaf in half using only your chakra." The clones said and demonstrated to her.

"Do you know how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" It asked and received a nod.

"Create as many as you can and each will get a leaf, their experiences will go to you and you'll figure out how to do it faster." The clone finished and watched as Kushina made 500 clones.

"Alright that means your training will only take one five hundredth of the time." It said and watched Kushina go after the training.

Mikoto was taken away and the clones did the same thing with her but she had to use her chakra to catch the leaf on fire without using the Sharingan.

Nawaki was different, for Water he had to take a leaf and extract the water from inside it and make it into a perfect ball. After that he would eventually have to take the water from all the leaves on a tree make it into a ball and then use it as a jutsu. He definitely had the hardest training in the short run, but Kushina by far had the hardest in the long run.

**Hokage Office**

Naruto and Tsuande walked in and they chatted for a while before getting down to business.

"So Hiruzen we finished the missions and I'm here to collect the money, and update you on my team's training." Naruto said

"Very well, here's your pay and tell me about your regimen." Said the Hokage.

"Well right now my clones are having them work on mastering elemental chakra. Kushina will start with Wind, Mikoto with Fire, and Nawaki with Water. Kushina must split the leaf in half using just her chakra, Mikoto must catch a leaf on fire then have it burnt to a crisp, and Nawaki will extract the water in leaves then form a ball before using that ball of water as his jutsu, eventually he'll work on using the water in the air around him." Naruto said impressing the Hokage.

"Well you seem to know your stuff. As you know your team will accompany my former team to Rain. Things have changed though, Rain is starting to stir more and more and you will now need to kill anyone who gets in your way, this is an A-rank war time mission that can go to S if necessary." Hiruzen said sternly.

"Yes sir I understand perfectly. Has our departure time changed at all though?" Naruto asked

"No you still leave in two weeks, at midnight. You must get there in the cover of darkness as that is a ninja's best friend and worst enemy." Hiruzen said

"Alright I should get back to my team my clones are sending the memories to me and it looks as if Kushina is a natural. One of her clones split the leaf three quarters of the way and then she completely split it on her next try. Now she has to have every clones do it and then she will split a waterfall." Naruto said making Tsunade and Sarutobi look at him like he was crazy.

"How can she split a waterfall with just her chakra?" Tsunade said to him.

"Just come and watch, I had to do it and it help me with my ultimate technique." Naruto said as he decided to walk to Ichiraku's to eat some ramen before checking in on his team again.

**2 Hours Later- 2 P.M.**

Naruto finally finished 23 bowls of every ramen Teuchi could whip up. Naruto was left satisfied, Tsunade stupefied, and Teuchi giddy seeing all of the money Naruto handed over for the ramen.

"Thanks for the ramen Teuchi; it really hit the spot today." Naruto said leaving the stand with a huge smile.

"Anytime Naruto, you've already become my number 1 customer." He replied

"Alright I see you later then." Naruto said leaving with Tsunade walking by him.

"Well it's two in the afternoon, how much longer are they gonna train?" Tsunade asked

"Two more hours of taijutsu and defensive drills against genjutsu; then they're free to go unless they want to get started on elemental jutsu training. That will be three hours. So possibly 4 to 7 is when we'll finish." Naruto said grinning.

**5 Hours Later- 7 P.M.**

All three of his students were on the ground panting from pure exhaustion.

"Damn, how did he train like this when he was our age?" Nawaki asked

"No *inhale* fucking *inhale* idea Nawaki." Mikoto replied

"Me neither." Kushina said

"Alright you three get up training's over, and Mikoto remember tell your family you're just doing teamwork drills for now and D-rank missions, don't mention to them about the B-rank mission. We leave at midnight 12 days from now so get ready for hell. We're going to war." Naruto said as the three nodded their heads and they got up and walked out as a team looking like some bad asses and they left the training grounds to go home.

Naruto and Tsunade got home and went straight to bed without any food.

"I'm so tired Nade-chan." Naruto said

"I know, would it make you feel better if you used my boobs as pillows for tonight?" She asked

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Naruto said as he waited for Tsunade to strip naked like him and then waited for her to join him in bed while he rested his head on her breasts and she held his head in a protective manner.

"Good night Naruto."

"Night Tsunade."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Tsunade." Naruto said as they let sleep claim the two blondes.

**Hey guys KingSeahawk again, this is another story of mine. Hope you guys like it a lot. I'm currently watching Super Bowl XLIX pulling for my Seahawks so show some love for my boys as they're struggling right now.**

**Love you guys so much and thanks for the support for my stories. I will try to finish Naruto's Life: Ch. XV**

**Be on the lookout for more of this story and my others. Thank you so much again I love you guys a whole lot and hope you enjoy this next story of mine. As always spread the word and make my story huge.**

**And one more thing check out Kiri Sussanoo as I'm officially the Beta for that story the author if BigPac09 just in case you need the author. Alright guys peace.**


End file.
